The Alpha
by Delloid
Summary: Dell woke up, badly injured. He was picked up by a group of mercenary and treated his injuries on their ship. Loss of his memory of what had happen during the battle between the two factions ,V.I.R.U.S and The U.N . He is determine to find the truth
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note)**

**Delloid : Hello everyone. I'm new to writing stories**

**Dell : Yea...yea , heard that before..**

**Delloid : (Tick mark on fist and pull out rocket launcher and fired at Dell)**

**Dell : Enjoys ~ (Book it out the door as a rocket chased after him)**

* * *

><p>Dell woke up, slightly confused as he looked around the surrounding. His ears were ringing and the buildings around him were burning. His body was aching. He was injured and barely kept his vision clear. He pushed himself off the ground and hold onto his injured left shoulder with his right hand. Around him was filled with death and destruction.<p>

"What on earth is going on?" Dell said he walked slightly further down the destroyed city, with no slightest idea what just happened. His strength slowly abandoned him as he fell to the ground. He could see a group of people in front of him. They seem to talk in some language that Dell doesn't seem to understand. His eyes closed slowly as one of them walked towards him.

Hours had passed and Dell finally opened his eyes and found himself on the bed of what seem to be a medical facility. His shoulder and chest was well bandage up. As he got out of bed, the door in front of him slides open to the side. A nurse walked in and noticed Dell was already awakened. She looked younger than Dell.

"You should rest; the wounds were not yet completely healed." The nurse said. Dell nodded head and returned back onto the bed. The nurse smiled as she bought food with some medication for Dell.

"What is your name?" The nurse asked as she fed Dell. "My name is Teto Kasane"

"Nice to meet you, Teto-chan. My name is Dell Honne" Dell said as he ate the food. "How did I end up in here?"

"The Captain of this ship and few of the crew found you unconscious in ruins of a city after the battle between the V.I.R.U.S and U.N forces. You were badly injured and most of the wounds may be fatal if you were not treated in time. Do you still remember why you were there?" Teto asked as she continued to feed Dell.

"I.." Dell said as his head began to hurt. He holds his head, trying to remember what had happen.


	2. Chapter 2

"I.." Dell said as a fragment of memory returned to him. "I…Can't remember a thing.."

"It's alright, take your time" Teto smiled as she place the empty bowl. "By the way, this was all with you. When you were brought to the ship. You could find her at the Bridge." Teto said as she passed him a necklace with a sapphire color like feather dangling on the chain. Dell put in on immediately after receiving it.

"There is an extra outfit in the closet beside you. The captain would want to meet you after you recover" Teto said as she smiled and left. Dell closed his eyes again and soon fell asleep. His necklace glowed faintly as the light of the descending sun shone on it.

* * *

><p>In his dream, Dell revisited the battlefield that he awoken. Everything was the same but there was something different. There was a person in front of him wearing in samurai amour, a blue surcoat , three katana on each hand. What unique was his Crescent on his helmet. The Samurai looked at Dell for a moment and walked towards him before charging at him in high speed.<p>

Dell froze on his position, as if fear was installed into him. wielding all six of his Katana at once and wields them, three on each hand, charging towards Dell. Dell simply stood there slightly shocked. The warrior lifted up his head as he charged forwards Dell and pass through him. In that instance, Dell felt a surge of energy entered into him as the warrior pass through him.

The next second, Dell instantly woke up with sweat tickling down his face. "What ..just happened .."he said as he got up. He touched his chest and let out a sigh of relief. "Just a dream.." he said as he walked towards the Closet and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, rescue effort after the battle had already begun. "What a mess.. not much remains" one of the rescuer said as he moved the rubbles in front of him with the rest of the squad. "What are we searching for anyway?"<p>

"A pilot and his Mech" another rescuer replied as she pushed the rubbles. "He came crashing from the atmosphere with his Mech after a nuclear missile explodes."

"Damn. How far did he fall?"

"Five kilometer"

"I found something!" One of them shouted out waving his hand to the rest. "Over here."

As they walked forward, they found a badly damage Mech 'sitting' in its personal crater. The cockpit was opened and there were blood on the controls handles.

"The **Blade**.." The rescuer said as he walked forward to the Mech.

"Oh my god"

"Mr. Kaito, we have found the Blade but you are not going to like this." One of the Rescuers reported through from a holographic visual radio. "The pilot is nowhere to be found"

"Doesn't matter. Recover the Mech and returned back to base ." Kaito replied back.

"Yes sir." The rescuer replied as heavy machinery began to lift the **Blade** off from its person crater.

Kaito pressed the button and the holographic panel closed. He let out a sigh and looked out to the window.

"The time like this and the Ace card went missing" A voice said behind Kaito.

"This is a war, casualties happened no matter what." Kaito said.

"**V.I.R.U.S** had been staging attacks at random continents but they choose here to plant their Stronghold in Japan, Why?"

"That why we are here to find out, Miki-chan" Kaito said as he turned around to see the pilot with long red hair and a star crest on her suit.

"Yes, sir." Miki said as she saluted. "What about the Pilot?"

"List him as** M.I.A**, for now" Kaito said. "The morale of the troops must not be affected, no matter what happened."


End file.
